xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kindness of Blades
The Kindness of Blades is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at Fonsett Island in the Leftherian Archipelago. It features a conversation between Wulfric, Tora and Wulfric's Driver. Dialogue Wulfric : "Hragh, hroar, hrraah!" Tora : "Wulfric? What big voice about? Seem to be getting very worked up for something! What Wulfric planning?" Wulfric : "I want to talk more...with others. But everyone is scared of me... I am not a scary person... I want them to see that." Tora : "Wulfric is kind Blade who doesn't even crush ants on path!" Wulfric's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Yeah, it's a good idea to talk to people if you want them to understand you." |-|Nia= : : "I'm sure people will get the message you're a big softy if you talk a bit more." |-|Mòrag= : : "A solid plan. I'm sure people will understand once they get to know you." |-|Zeke= : : "Yeah, good thinking. Chat to people a bit more, let them see the real you." Tora : "Maybe talking hard for Wulfric, though. Growling more normal for him." Wulfric : "Yes... Everyone runs from my voice. That is the problem. How can I fix this?" Wulfric's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Uhm..." |-|Nia= : : "Let's think..." |-|Mòrag= : : "Hmmmm..." |-|Zeke= : : "Lessee now..." Option 1 (Wulfric Trust +???) Wulfric's Driver |-|Rex= : : "How about you help out that crying kid?" |-|Nia= : : "Hey, why don't you go and help that squalling brat over there?" |-|Mòrag= : : "Why don't you help that crying child over there?" |-|Zeke= : : "That lil' ankle-biter over there's doing my nut in. Why don't you go help 'em?" Tora : "Good idea! By helping someone, Wulfric show everyone big soft pulpy heart!" Wulfric : "Hahaha! I can do that... Wulfric to the rescue! Tora, will you join me?" Tora : "Tora's pleasure!" Lost Child : "Waaaaa! Uwaaaa!" Tora : "What wrong? Why all crying?" Lost Child : "'''sob' I dunno where my mum is..."'' Wulfric : "You're lost?" Lost Child : "Wah! A-a monster!" Tora : "No! No monster! Maybe look like monster. But not nasty like monster!" Wulfric : "Please, do not be afraid. I will not eat you!" Lost Child : "'''sob'"'' Tora : "Wulfric... Maybe you make it worse with that talk." Wulfric : "Oh. Sorry... Tora, you look after the child. I will look for the mother!" Mother : "Hey! What are you doing to my child?!" Wulfric : "Ah? This is your child?" Mother : "Help! Help! Monster!" Wulfric : "Monster...? No! No no no... I'm not..." Mother : "Someone help! This great big brute's gonna eat my baby!" Wulfric : "No! Ah! Not a monster! I'm a Blade! A Blade!!!" Tora : "Wulfric... Please calm down..." Mother : "Wargh! There's a monster in the village! Someone come quick!" Wulfric : "Hrrahh... Arrooooo!" Mother : "Waaargh!" Tora : "No, Wulfric! You make all scared with big voice!" Lost Child : "Mummy!" Mother : "Janny! Get out of here!" Tora : "Ah, it hopeless." Wulfric : "Urgh... Sorry... Again, I failed..." Wulfric's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. You didn't mean it. Maybe you just need to let people get to know you more slowly." |-|Nia= : : "Hey, don't take it so hard. You messed up 'cos you were daft, not 'cos you did anything bad. Sometimes these things take time." |-|Mòrag= : : "You shouldn't react so negatively to failure. You didn't choose to fail. Think of it as the first step on a long path." |-|Zeke= : : "Come on, dude. No need to be sporting a downer mug like that. You didn't do it on purpose. We just need to get everyone used to your mad ways in their own time." Wulfric : "Thank you... I will not give up. One day, I will make friends with everyone!" Option 2 (Wulfric Trust +???) Wulfric's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Well, looks like a senior citizen's in trouble over there. You could help her?" |-|Nia= : : "That old fogey's in a spot of bother. Why don't you go and help her?" |-|Mòrag= : : "Why don't you assist that elderly woman over there?" |-|Zeke= : : "That old bat's struggling a bit. Why don't you go and help her out?" Tora : "Very good! Maybe if Wulfric does nice thing for someone, people know Wulfric nice! Tora will tag along!" Wulfric : "Hehe. Yeah!" Old Woman : "Ahhh..." Tora : "You okay, old lady?" Old Woman : "Ah, I've been trying to get back 'ome. But my knees are right done in. Me eyes aren't up to much either. If I get a bit out of breath, I can't see a blessed thing." Wulfric : "Oh! Ah... Madam! Let me help you!" Old Woman : "Oh, thank you so much, young man. I'm much obliged." Tora : "OK to walk?" Old Woman : "Yes, I think I can manage that... Oh? What's this 'ere? Funny place to put a rock!" Wulfric : "Ah no, that's...part of my body..." Old Woman : "Ooh my! What a burly gent I'm getting walked home by! The neighbors'll be talking!" Wulfric : "Madam...watch your step!" Village man : "What the bloody 'ell's that thing!" Village elder : "A bloody monster's what it is!" Old Woman : "Oh, sounds like there's a bit of commotion." Wulfric : "It is nothing. Just...some monster." Old Woman : "Ooh, I don't like the sound of that. Let's get 'ome quick!" Wulfric : "Do not worry, Madam. I will protect you." Old Woman : "Oh, my hero! I don't doubt it!" Wulfric : "This is where you live?" Old Woman : "Yes, this is my humble abode. Thank you so much, young man. Will you tell me your name?" Wulfric : "I am...Wulfric." Old Woman : "Oh, that's a funny name... But thank you, Mr. Wulfric!" Wulfric : "You are most welcome!" Wulfric's Driver |-|Rex= : : "You did great there, Wulfric! A few more good deeds like that, and everyone'll know what a nice guy you are!" |-|Nia= : : "Great job, Wulfric. Keep that up, and you'll get a proper good rep!" |-|Mòrag= : : "Wulfric, taking time out to help someone like that... You are a kind soul. I'm sure everyone will see that in due time." |-|Zeke= : : "Whoa, you're in there, dude. Did you get her number? But seriously. That was good going, man. More of that, and they'll make you a saint, or something." Wulfric : "Yes! I must keep being nice. Keep being kind. Everyone...thank you!" Category:Leftherian Archipelago Heart-to-Hearts Category:Wulfric Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts